It is known to accommodate the screen stencil in a master frame for a reception in the top part. The master frame is, in particular, constructed of rectangular cubes. The screen stencil is clamped to the bearing elements, which are clamped to the longitudinal sides of the master frame and can be slid in the longitudinal direction of these longitudinal sides to fit with the screen stencil. For adjusting the position of the screen stencil, the master frame includes adjusting devices which are applied in the area of its corners. Clamping cylinders are also provided, fixing the master frame after the adjustment. During printing operation the master frame is lifted up on one side in order to detach the screen stencil from the material subjected to the printing. After each printing operation, the master frame is lifted parallel to the printing table in a known manner to remove and insert material subjected to the printing. If the screen stencil is smaller than the master frame and one of the bearing elements must therefore be held in a center area of the master frame, far away from the clamping points at the corner of the master frame, the adjustment of the master frame and the screen stencil relative to the printing table is relatively inexact and affects printing quality.
The goal of the present invention is to provide a top part that ensures a simple and precise fixing for a screen stencil independent of the size of the screen stencil.